


Eternal flower

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt John Kennex, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dorian, Reaper Kennex, Reaper McCoy, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Kennex is John Grimm, Reaper, and Dorian is going to find out. Will he stay or will he abandon him? (Doom, Almost Human, Star Trek-Reboot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal flower

Eternal flower  
B: Wolfa Moon  
S: John Kennex is John Grimm, Reaper, and Dorian is going to find out. Will he stay or will he abandon him? (Doom, Almost Human, Star Trek-Reboot).  
Disclaimer: Don’t own

/Eternal Flower/

John sat at his desk at home. He kept playing the message over and over again. His sister had called him with more results on him. John Kennex, detective, was not always who he is now. John Grimm, reaper, special ops UAC was who he was. Looking at his broken leg he wonders how long he will have to wear the damn attachment. Tapping the screen again. Play.  
“Hey John, just got your results back.” His sister Samantha smiles. “Guess you’re out being a cop. Well by my calculations your leg should regrow but slowly. It might take up to ten years. Well give me a call, please. Love you John.” John has to smile at his sister. Removing the memory chip he crushes it in his hand.  
John Grimm had died from the explosion on Olduvai. The whole 2 year in a coma was a cover to get John Kennex a further background. The lost leg was a result from running and hiding from the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC). He was carrying Sam after they had exploded their hiding place. Luckily they had friends in high places and the UAC was disbanded after the Olduvai incident was made public a year after the event. But in that year it had cost John his leg and Sam her arm. Being the good scientist she is she made a serum from John’s blood to be like him. And also for him to not be alone.  
Also glad for the cover story their friend Sandra Maldonado created. Falsifying a record to appear, as John Grimm is John Kennex. Everyone had died in the incident. Yet now there is one lone survivor. Also the man she lost who she replaced as John was her brother.  
Walking into work he takes in everything. Everything brighter and cleaner in the higher metropolis end of the world. Also the excessive use of robots. The production going into overdrive with the disbanding of the UAC. There were robots before but the UAC believed in human workers and warriors. Then the footage leaked of how evil humans can become. So everything was cleaned up.  
Dorian sat at his desk reading a paperback. One of the few that John left in his desk. Believing in the tactile of it. Also his new inner him likes the feel of it better then the glass surfaces.  
“Enjoying the book?” Dorian looks up startled. He had not registered John come in. Nor was he alerted that his partner was here. John looks at the confused android. “Well?”  
“I didn’t know you were here.” John snorts. There are so many ways around sensors to indentify you and register you. He knew them all. And it was never good to get rusty.  
“Well I am.” Dorian stands as John places his jacket over the back of his chair.  
“This book is really good. But would not a social service representative have checked on the home and seen that the boy was living in a cupboard under the stairs.”  
“Britain has different laws from America. Yet I bet they do have rules for that and, it’s a book. Fiction.”  
“I know this but…”  
“Dorian, you read it to enjoy it.”  
“Reading your bot children stories how cute.” Detective Paul spoke stepping around them to get to his desk. They both glared at one another. Then Paul sat down and the chair collapsed under him. John looks to Dorian, did you? Dorian gives a small smirk and nods. Picking his jacket back up,  
“Come with me.” Dorian follows John bypassing a howling Paul.  
“Where are we going?” John and him have been working together for almost a year now and John trust the DRN. More than he had ever thought. But today is a special day. It wasn’t too far from the city and it would register as patrol until they were called for.  
“You’ll see.” John stopped to pick up a potted eternal flower. A mix of synthetic and natural. It grew from a seed an a microchip. It never died and forever bloomed. They are also quit expensive.  
Dorian held the plant in his lap.  
“This is a very elaborate gift.”  
“It’s suppose to be.” Dorian looks at John.  
“Who is it for?”  
“Someone I care about deeply and I want you to meet.”  
“Me?” John nods taking an exit out of the city. “Where are we going and don’t we have patrol?”  
“I called us in for a half a day, kinda. Sandra will understand. And as for you, yeah someone to meet.” Dorian scanned his files on who lives this way out of town that has a relation to John. He found none. Just like it was suppose to say. “I need you to remember this path.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause if I am ever seriously injured, you bring me out here.”  
“You may die first.” John huffs.  
“Doubt it.” So did Dorian, John would be dead. “Promise me.”  
“I can’t let you die.”  
“And you won’t.” Dorian scans John again. Nothing is wrong except for the pain radiating up from his leg.  
“Does your leg need to be recalibrated?”  
“Nah, it needs something else.”  
“Rudy could fix it for you.”  
“He can’t fix this.” Dorian wonders if John didn’t trust Rudy. They appear to be friends.  
“So again this flower is for whom?”  
“You’ll see soon enough.”

/Eternal Flower/

The drive took them out of the side past rural trees that line the road then to a road not paved. Dorian had never been this far out of the city. His Wi-Fi still worked yet it was more quit out here. Not the constant hum of heavily used waves. It was nice. Like compression mode.  
The car bumped along up the dirt path.  
“This does not seem to be a well traveled path.”  
“As it should be.” John had gone on alert as they went up the dirt path. A place hidden by technology and people.  
“John,” Dorian spoke loud and clear. John turned to him. The circuits going blue crazy.  
“What?”  
“I can’t pick up anything. I can’t connect with any Wi-Fi.”  
“There is none here.”  
“How is that possible?”  
“There are always ways around technology.”  
“How?”  
“You’ll see.” Going around the corner of a tree there is a boulder. John heads straight fro it.  
“Um, John?” John smiles heading toward it. Then they are through it. “What?”  
“Ancient tech.” John laughs. “You’re gonna love it.”  
Once through they go up he hill a little more then down to till they come upon a lone cabin. There is a row of bicycles along the front of the house. A shed to the side with shovels out front. A garden lay in the only sun patch coming in through the trees.  
“What is this place?” John doesn’t respond except to get out.  
“SAM!” he calls. Dorian comes out holding the plant.  
“Back here,” a female voice replies. John moves around the back of the house to see Sam in the hen house collecting eggs. “Can you hold these?” John moves in to grab the basket through the wires. “So how was the drive?”  
“Filled with questions.” Sam collects a few more before spying the DRN standing there looking lost.  
“I gather you didn’t tell him anything.”  
“Not yet.”  
“Okay.” Sam grabs the basket before coming out the door and locking it.  
“Anymore trouble with the wolves?”  
“Not after you showed them who is alpha.” John smiles. Sam smiles back. She sets the eggs down before hugging her brother. “God I missed you.”  
“Missed you too.” John kisses her on her blond head. Dorian fakes a cough to get their attention. “Right, Sam as you know Dorian. Dorian this is my sister, Samantha.”  
“You don’t have a sister.”  
“Yes he does and I am her.” She comes over to shake his hand. Reading her vitals she is not lying or is really good at it. He takes her hand and in doing so takes a DNA Sample. Running it against John he has a match and verifies.  
“A pleasure to meet you.”  
“Same here. John talks about you a lot.”  
“I hope good things.”  
“They are mixed but I know you’re good for him. That for me.”  
“Yes,” Dorian hands it to her.  
“An eternal plant. Jesus John these are expensive.”  
“I have the money.”  
“I know but thank you and happy birthday.”  
“Happy birthday too. Can we head inside?”  
“Sure,” John picks up the eggs and opens the door. Sam holds the plant close stepping inside. Dorian though stares at him.  
“It’s not your birthday.” He states the fact.  
“We’ll explain inside.” Dorian enters the void of technology.

/Eternal Flower/

Sam gets them all something to drink. Smiling at Dorian who is taking in the abode. John has lifted his leg.  
“Are you sure about this?” Dorian returns from his analyzing the house to the conversation going on before him. Then his ears perk when John speaks,  
“Yeah I trust him.”  
“Dorian,” his full attention goes on her. “What I am about to tell you is fully classified and can never be repeated unless you are here.” Dorian now understands. But he also feels elevated that John trusts him. “Confirm?”  
“Confirmed.” Dorian speaks looking to John. John nods to Sam. Then they relay their lives to him. Informing him that they are the only survivors of the Olduvai disaster. The story of their life on the run. Then the end of the chase and the confrontation which cost John his leg and Sam her arm. “So you are both super human?”  
“More or less. We have a extra chromosomes.”  
“The captain knows of this?”  
“She’s the one who helped me with my cover story.” John informs them of their friend.  
“So why are you telling me this now?”  
“Because I trust you.” John tells him. This makes Dorian happy but there is more. “Also I need your help.”  
“So you only trust me for my help?” John huffs  
“If I wanted help I could have asked Sandra here. I want your help and I want you to know me.” John hates the mask sometimes. He had to hide who he really is. Yet the backgrounds are almost the same. Losing a whole unit in a disaster. Losing a limb in the process of trying to get away from the firefight. Yet there is his sister who brings out the best of him. “So do you understand?”  
“I understand.”  
“Good. Sam?” Sam moves in to remove her brother’s pants. Dorian watches as they move with one another like magnets. Then they are removing the leg, which has John hissing and cursing. Dorian tries to give him his hand for John to squeeze in comfort but John shakes his head. “Don’t want to break your hand.”  
“You won’t.”  
“He can.” Dorian looks to his sister who is gingerly removing the leg. Yes as the circuits and fibers pull from the leg blood begins to flow. ”Dammit John.” Grabbing her kit she begins to stop bleeding with a coagulant spray. “It’s growing faster than I thought.”  
“Mind over matter.” Dorian is amazed at the stump, which is bleeding at the tip. Then realizing that the stump is almost down to the knee joint. Which in fact Dorian knows the synthetic reaches almost all the way to the top of the thigh. No wonder the calibration always failed. No wonder John is always in pain.  
“Is this normal?”  
“We don’t know. All we know that the extra chromosome changes good humans to super humans while vile humans truly become powerful monsters who attack and kill all who are not like them.” John grits as Sam begins to clean the blood away. “John, I need you to tell me your pain level.”  
“Up 8, 9.” He didn’t want to be weak.  
“I would say more above 10,” Dorian informs her.  
“Thought so. Let’s leave it off for a while. Help me get mine off.” John sits up to help his sister.  
“So what do you need me here for?” Dorian asks as John removes his sister’s arm.  
“To keep our secret. Also to help with the synthetic limbs.” Dorian watches as John runs his hands along the newly grown section of arm. Her synthetic went to the elbow but the arm had grown almost to the wrist.  
“How did you two become injured?” Sure they breezed over it.  
“They were hunting us and John lead the majority away but the one grabbed me. John came in and got me but not before they blew us up. If they couldn’t have us no one will.”  
“So you live here in a void of tech while John lives in the metropolis and technology. Doesn’t seem fair.”  
“I am the reason they found us.” Sam informs him. “I was a scientist and John is the solider. He knows how to blend in, remain unseen. I was stupid and contacted someone I should of not. So they found us and this happened.” She sighs moving to sit beside her brother. “They know John would do anything for me. So with this new life John will become the one in the public eye while I stay her and live without what is considered normal. They can’t find me and use me against him. It keeps us safe. Maybe in a couple more years I can head out more but I can be patient. We have time.”  
“How much time?”  
“We age a lot slower now. Speculating every hundred years will be like a year to us. Or we may not age at all. If what information I have left from Lucy is true. Her Bones were over 5000 yrs old. The reason she died was because the chromosome was given to the wrong person.”  
“So if you’ll have me I would like you there with me?” John spoke to Dorian. They had come far in their career with one another. Becoming friends, roommates. Saving each other’s lives. A year together.  
“I may not last that long.” Dorian spoke to them.  
“We’ll make you last.” John keeps his eyes on the android he considered close to a brother he would ever have. “So?” Hearing the sincerity in his friends, partner’s voice he looks at him. Sees the man who doesn’t want to be alone. Thing is Dorian never wanted to be alone either. He thought someday he would lose John to mortal weapons or criminals. Now to have forever. To have someone who treats him human and beyond, family.  
“How could I not say yes?”  
“Excellent.” John speaks pulling Dorian close to his side. “Glad to have you brother.”

/Eternal Flower/

Dorian woke to John arguing with his new friend. His new friend who he met while joining for Starfleet. The story is John had left him for a sabbatical after Sam died. They may age slower and heal faster. Yet there are some things you can’t super heal from. A warp core breach and the ship exploding around you in the vacuum of space can make it permanent.  
So then to have John go on a walk about to discover himself. To let Dorian be his own man. Always in contact but John needed to figure out what to fill that hole left by his sister.  
John had found someone. One young hotheaded blond headed man named James T. Kirk.  
“Bones, how many times do I need to apologize?”  
“A hell of a lot more. When I told you to drop it you should have. I don’t go prying into your past I expected the same from you.”  
“It’s a picture. I was curious who she was.” Dorian came out. John holding the frame close to his chest. Dorian knew the picture well. One of he few moments where they actually took a photo to remember and show then to have in their head.  
It had been a vacation. All of them heading to see the sites of the planet. Then the majestic view over the Grand Canyon. All of them staring at it. Then their tour guide calling for them and taking the unsuspected photo.  
“Bones I’m sorry.”  
“Jim, please, just.” Dorian knew that voice so well. The scared man. The hurt man.  
“Leonard?” Dorian comes into the living room. Jim stiffens. He knows Dorian and likes him well enough. Yet when Jim looks at the two he gets jealous. Now looking at them he hurts at him as Bones hands the man the picture. Dorian can only nod at the broken glass and rip it caused to the photo. “I can fix this.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” John spoke defeated. It was like she had died all over again.  
“Bones, it does obviously.”  
“You’re not alone John.”  
“John?” John looks to Dorian. They had both seen how Jim filled that hole up but not completely, yet it is a start. Jim is beyond confused. John doesn’t care he is looking at his brother and friend. Dorian had told him on more than one occasion that Jim is good for him. Makes him act young and stupid. Be more like the detective he knew. The fresh start, a reboot if you will. They need each other but they could always use one more. “Who’s John?”  
“Sit down Jim, this is gonna take a while.” Dorian went around the house activating the scramblers the jammers so no one could hear, record or learn what he is about to be divulged onto the young man. Dorian turns to sit beside John as he begins to tell his tale. Looking at Jim who just accepts. They had made the right choice. Sam would have liked Jim. But John would kill Jim if he ever tried to date her.  
So now the hole is beginning to fill.  
Dorian looks to the window where the eternal flower sits. Sam is still caring for them both. And Dorian will care for John, for always.

/Eternal Flower/


End file.
